NewsWatch (Philippine TV program)
NewsWatch is the flagship national network English late-night news program of RPN in the Philippines. The program has a complicated history, undergoing many name changes. It is aired from Monday to Friday at 11:30PM-12:30AM (PST) and Saturday and Sunday 10:15PM-10:45PM (PST) and streaming live via Facebook pages of RPN, RPN News and NewsWatch, and is anchored by Hannah Villasis of FlairCandy.com and Joee Guilas on weeknights and by Stephanie Ongkiko and Richmond Cruz on weekends. The newscast is made available overseas via RPN's international brand, RPN USA. NewsWatch holds the record as the longest-running English language newscast on Philippine television since its inception on June 1, 1970, next to the longest-running English newscast The World Tonight, although this is disputed since NewsWatch did not air from 2012 to 2013 upon Solar Entertainment Corporation's purchase of RPN's majority stake. It remains the golden age of television news for the predominantly English-speaking AB audience. From January 27, 2014 to January 4, 2019, NewsWatch expanded in two Filipino language editions on weekdays: NewsWatch sa Umaga, a morning Filipino newscast anchored by Paolo Capino and NewsWatch sa Tanghali, a noontime Filipino newscast anchored by Kirby Cristobal. Synopsis Since its humble beginnings in the 70s, the RPN news program NewsWatch has grown to become one of the most recognizable programs on Philippine TV. It was a pioneer in the broadcast industry and has earned public trust by delivering the news without over dramatizing events or influencing opinions. Today, NewsWatch is more than just a news program, its an institution. They continue the tradition of bringing you the news every night, just the way it is. Broadcast chronology Launched on June 1, 1970, it became one of the highly watched English newscasts on Philippine TV and the first ever live TV newscast aired nationwide via satellite in 1982. Prior to 2008, it produced some spin-offs like: * NewsWatch Balita Ngayon, a Filipino-language early evening newscast. * NewsWatch sa Umaga, morning spin-off of the newscast. * NewsWatch sa Tanghali, noontime spin-off of the newscast. * NewsWatch Kids Edition, first youth spin-off of the newscast that aired from 1979 to 1993. * NewsWatch Evening Cast, first English-language early evening newscast anchored by Cathy Santillan, then it was anchored by Cielo Villaluna and Cristina Pecson; later with Buddy Lopa. It was expanded into a 60-minute edition from April 18, 1988 to 1989 and from October 1989 to 1990, * NewsWatch Prime Cast, a late night edition also anchored by Harry Gasser and Coco Quisumbing and later, Eric Eloriaga and Cathy Santillan. * NewsWatch Now, replacement of Primetime Balita from August 13, 2001 to March 9, 2007. * NewsWatch Aksyon Balita, successor of NewsWatch from 2006 to January 4, 2008 first anchored by Erwin Tulfo, Connie Sison, Aljo Bendijo, Jake Morales and Vikki Sambilay. Since 2014, it produced several spin-offs on different timeslots. * NewsWatch (main newscast; the longest-running late night English-language newscast) * NewsWatch Junior Edition (Saturday morning Taglish-language youth newscast) * NewsWatch Weekend (weekend English-language newscast) On July 3, 2000, NewsWatch made its one-year absence on television due to low ratings because of the premiere of the network's only Filipino-language late-night newscast Primetime Balita but was replaced by NewsWatch Now and returning its English-language news reporting on August 13, 2001 until its final broadcast on March 9, 2007. On January 7, 2008, when Solar Entertainment channel C/S started to air on free-TV, it went back on the air, replacing the original NewsWatch Aksyon Balita. It was anchored by the network's President and Chief Executive Officer, and former Senator Orly Mercado and the News and Public Affairs department head Marigold Haber-Dunca. On January 14, 2008, its late-night spin-off was aired as NewsWatch Second Edition, replacing i-Watch News. This broadcast was anchored by Jay Esteban and Queen Sebastian. It also started to air on cable on all frequencies occupying C/S. The network's hourly news updates was renamed as NewsWatch Update. The reality show between June 7, 2008 and August 16, 2008. On October 11, 2008, another version was premiered, entitled NewsWatch Junior Edition with the contestants of the show anchoring it. On January 23, 2018, the show was revived as NewsWatch Junior Edition. This is the third youth spin-off of NewsWatch; the previous two were NewsWatch Kids Edition (1979-1993) and Jr. News (2004-2005). On October 8, 2008, broadcasts covering of the games of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) was started. These were broadcast to coincide with the second half of the game on Wednesday and Friday. This coverage had ended since 2011 when RPN lost its PBA broadcasting rights to Studio 23 (and later to The 5 Network and IBC). On February 16, 2009, former ABS-CBN news anchor Joyce Burton-Titular replaced Orly Mercado as anchor. Mercado was then able to focus on his duties as the network's President and CEO. The second time that a female anchor of the newscast since the time of Cathy Santillian, Cielo Villaluna and Cristina Peczon. On November 30, 2009, Radio Philippines Network (RPN) relaunched as Solar TV. Broadcast times were changed from 30 minutes to 60 minutes duration. From the usual twice a day times of 5:30 pm and 11:00 pm, it became once a day at 5:30 pm and Reema Chanco was engaged as an additional anchor. RPN NewsCap replaced NewsWatch Second Edition and started airing at midnight. In 2010, the timeslot was moved to back to 11:30 in the evening. It also continued to air on cable until February 25, 2011. On March 2, 2011, after Solar Entertainment bought 34% of RPN, RPN relaunched as ETC. Alongside NewsCap, NewsWatch started to air only on free TV on the date at 5 pm as ETC had occupied the RPN frequency on all cable providers nationwide. But, it is still being managed to air only through Global Destiny Cable on channel 116, which was the frequency occupied by The Game Channel, a channel of Solar TV Network, occupying the 5:00 pm timeslot. On August 15, 2011, two newscast began to air on BEAM TV Channel 31 as The Game Channel was simulcast on that channel. Its simulcast on that channel stopped on October 2011. On October 29, 2012, NewsWatch and NewsCap were axed due to the impending privatization of the network and the controversial retrenchment of some employees of the network. However, NewsWatch is still used by RPN's radio AM Radyo Ronda for its newscasts. On April 1, 2013 after 5 months of hiatus, as RPN 9 returned to the airwaves, alongside Arangkada Balita, NewsWatch resumed its telecast and marked its return to the English newscast, but this tiime, this was anchored by Jay Esteban who returned to the newscast after 4 years of hiatus and the timeslot moved to 11:00 pm introducing a new set, new opening titles, modified its newsdesk and new graphics design. On January 27, 2014, the newscast expanded its airtime with the Filipino language edition, beginning with NewsWatch sa Umaga (7:00-7:30 am) and NewsWatch sa Tanghali (12:00 nn-12:30 pm). The same date, Marigold Haber-Dunca returns to a news anchor after 6 years of hiatus. At the same night, NewsWatch expands into a 45-minute newscast by reformatted with a new set, new logo, brand new studio set by placing its city background large added a Globe, new graphic design, new OBB, modified its newsdesk and new title cards. New segments and reports with original content were also aired during the relaunching day. On April 7, 2014, NewsWatch introduce the first time to interview the tribute to the late veteran news broadcaster Harry Gasser dead at 76 for the first time will covered the updates about Gasser's death and wake in stroke as Harry was the face of RPN's main primetime well-respected news anchor on domestic satellite and NewsWatch was the highest-rated and most-watched news program at that time was an icon in Philippine broadcast media when Harry passed away with the longest telecast in its history to millions of viewers worldwide. Upon the acquisition of Solar Entertainment Corporation to the ALC Group of Companies a month later, with a new OBB and graphic introduced on August 25, 2014 following network's rebrand to 9TV. On March 16, 2015, lower thirds was updated with red as the standard color. The color is similar with the launch of RPN's sister English-language UHF news channel CNN Philippines. 45th Anniversary In June 1, 2015, NewsWatch celebrated its 45th year anniversary since 1970. A retrospective segment was also added in to commemorate the best events covered during the first 45 years. It remains the highest-rated, most-watched and longest-running English newscast on Philippine television at the time. Also this year, RPN marked its 55th anniversary. Commemorative activities include 45 marker openings in various parts of the country to honor the many important events marked in the first 45 years since 1970, and a fund-raising drive aimed at giving back to those who became part of the news coverages through the years. Other prominent media figures who have made their mark on RPN News and Public Affairs: Bong Lapira, Babes Romualdez, Ramon Imperial, Joe Carlos, Teresa Guanzon, Ninez Cacho-Olivarez, Ernie Fresnido, Luchi Cruz-Valdez, Pat Lazaro, and Jing Magsaysay. In the past RPN news anchors such as, Dennis Cabalfin, one of the original newscasters of RPN started his news career in the 1960's; the veteran news icon Harry Gasser was the face of RPN's main primetime well-respected news anchor; beauty, brain guts Cathy Santillan; Buddy Lopa and Coco Quisimbing made their mark in the world of news; the dynamic duo Dody Lacuna and Cielo Villaluna made the perpect pair in delivering news on RPN with the famous line That's the Way it is; former RPN news manager and the executive vice-president Frankie Abao became one the most known newscasters in the country; former news anchor Loren Legarda; and one of the most familiar faces on television and the broadcast journalist Lulu Pascual. As part of the celebration of the two important milestones for the channel, an RPN X event was held at 8 Rockwell on September 7, 2015 which was attended by RPN executives, past and present anchors of NewsWatch and RPN, and prominent members of the business community. A documentary on the history of NewsWatch was aired on 9TV on October 25, 2015 via Sunday's Big Event. On February 5, 2018, NewsWatch, along with NewsWatch sa Umaga, NewsWatch sa Tanghali, ''Ronda 9'' and RPN News Break, transferred from its news studios from Broadcast City in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City to its new refurbished and renovated compound in Panay Avenue, Quezon City and unveiled a brand new logo, brand, new set, brand new OBB and a new-improved news desk, plus a brand new energetic RPN News soundtrack which incorporates the elements of big beat, rave, electronic music and techno, adopted all the network's flagship news programs. New segments and reports with original content were also aired during the launching day. On January 7, 2019, both Haber-Dunca and Esteban were replaced by Hannah Villasis of FlairCandy.com and Joee Guilas as its new anchors, since NewsWatch underwent a new OBB, a new soundtrack and a new graphics. On April 3, 2019, NewsWatch made a tribute to the late veteran newscaster Harry Gasser, one of the most iconic and legendary newsmen of the country as the anchor of the newscast during the Marcos regime, 5 years ago after his death. On June 3, 2019, NewsWatch celebrated its 49th anniversary since its inception on June 1, 1970. Also this year, RPN marked its 59th anniversary. Weekend edition On June 6, 2015, as part of the network's 45th anniversary of the longest-running English newscast, the weekend edition of NewsWatch was launched, replacing Arangkada Balita Weekend. Roma Agsalud and Richmond Cruz were the anchors of weekend edition. Anchors Weeknight anchors * Hannah Villasis of FlairCandy.com (2019-present) * Joee Guilas (businees segment: 2005-2007, 2019-present) Segment anchors * Ricky Fabregas - WeatherWatch (2014-present) Weekend anchors * Stephanie Ongkiko (2018-present) * Richmond Cruz (2015-present) Past anchors * Bob de Veyra * Dody Lacuna (1991-1998) * Eric Eloriaga (1999-2000, 2001-2007) * Marigold Haber-Dunca - RPN News and Public Affairs Head (1991-1993, 1998-2000, 2001-2003, 2009-2012, 2014-2019) * Jay Esteban (2008-2009, 2013-2019) * Dennis Cabalfin (1970-1975) * Harry Gasser (1975-1998) * Mel Tiangco (1975-1978) * Coco Quisumbing (1978-1996) * Frank Abao * Lina Ramos * Charlie Ismael * Pat Lazaro * Babes Romualdez * Bong Lapira * Joe Carlos * Teresa Guanzon * Ernie Fresnido * Jing Magsaysay * Luchi Cruz-Valdez * Twink Macaraig * Thelma Aranda Sagay * Gaby Roldan-Concepcion * Ninez Cacho-Olivares * Arlene Lim-Farol * Loren Legarda (1981-1986) * Ramon Imperial * Cathy Santillan (1986-2000) * Cielo Villaluna (1986-2000) * Buddy Lopa (1987-1998) * Kara Javier * Teresa Guanzon (NewsWatch sa Umaga, 1990-1994) * Pete Roa (NewsWatch sa Umaga, 1990-1994) * Bill Velasco (NewsWatch sa Umaga, 1990-1994) *Joanna Gomez Santos * Lulu Pascual (1991-1994) * Korina Sanchez (NewsWatch International, 1991-1992) * Cristina Peczon (1993-1998, 2003-2007) * Conrad Banal (business analyst: 2001-2005) * Beverly Verches (special features: 2001-2005) * Joyce Burton-Titular (2009-2012) * Orly Mercado (2008-2009) * Queen Sebastian (2008-2009) * Reema Chanco (2009-2010) * Melissa Gecolea * Michael Fajatin (NewsWatch sa Umaga: 2014-2017) * Melo del Prado (NewsWatch sa Tanghali: 2014-2017, NewsWatch sa Umaga, 2017-2018) * Roma Agsalud (2015-2018) ''NewsWatch sa Umaga (2014-2019) * Paolo Capino (2018-2019) * Samuel Duran - ''WeatherWatch (NewsWatch: 2013-2014, NewsWatch sa Umaga: 2014-2019) * Benj Bondoc - RoadWatch (2015-2019) * Makoi Popioco - PriceWatch (2014-2019) ''NewsWatch sa Tanghali * Kirby Cristobal (2017-2019) * Fernando Cada - ''WeatherWatch (2013-2019) Past News Reporters * Carlo Carongoy * Dale de Vera * April Abello-Bulanadi * Pircelyn Pialago * Dennis Principe * Apple Ortiz * Lia Manalac-del Castillo * Grace Asuncion * Hector Sagrado * Therese Gallenero * Melissa Gecolea * Jamie Santos * Lea Remulla * Mr. Fu * Beverly Verches * Vikki Sambilay * Jiggy Panopio * Chino Gaston * Chester Lobramonte * Lee Ruiz * Dan Campilan * Andrea Lagmay * Michelle Solano * Jamela Alindogan *Adrian Ayalin *Tricia Zafra *Jake Morales *Jerald Uy *Luisa Jimenez *Bestie Konisis *Peter Martin *Viviene Guilla *Phoebe Javier *Joyce Ilas *Raissa Puno-Diaz * Marlene Alcaide (2008-2010) (now on News5) * Meanne Los Baños (2008-2010) (now on News5) Segments 'Current' * Big Stories - Today's headlines and top stories. * BizWatch - Business, financial and economy news, stocks, foreign exchange and market info from various trade sectors in the country, in Asia and the world. * HealthWatch - Health and medical news, tips and issues. (2009-2012, 2019-present) * SchoolWatch - School news from different schools around the Metro. (2009-2012, 2019-present) * ProvincialWatch - Provincial and regional news from the countryside. (2019-present) * WorldWatch - World news from the rest of world and around the globe from RPN's strategic partnership with the world's leading news authority. * TechWatch - Technology news from inventions and innovations, science and technology, gadgets, internet, blogging, gizmos amd other geeky stuff. (2009-2012, 2019-present) * WeatherWatch - Weather forecast from the weather forecasting system. * TrendWatch - Trending and viral news and issues. (2019-present) * TriviaWatch - Facts, trivia and bits. (2019-present) * SportsWatch - Sports news from the latest in the world of sports here and around the world. * StarWatch - Entertainment news from local and international entertainment scenes. * Spotlight - Lifestyle and feature segment. (2011-2012, 2013-2018, 2019-present) * TextWatch - The venue for text message - comments from our viewers and requests, and a live poll utilizing Facebook Live surveying the viewers' take on an issue. Directed towards agencies and personalities in public service. Messages sent in are displayed on-air with the viewer’s name or cell phone number. They talk, we listen. (2019-present) * PollWatch - NewsWatch in interactive. It all depends on how the people vote in daily surveys regarding the burning issue of the moment. The results are in; see them here. (2019-present) Former *''DisasterWatch'' - Disaster news (2008-2012) *''ClimateWatch'' - Environment news (2008-2012) *''Live on NewsWatch'' - Live interviews (2009-2012) *''ConsumerWatch'' - Comsumer reports on public market price (2009-2012) *''TeenWatch'' - Lifestyle segment (2009-2011) NewsWatch sa Umaga * WeatherWatch - Weather forecast * RoadWatch - Traffic update * PriceWatch - Public market price update * HealthWatch - Health news * WorldWatch - World news * SportsWatch - Sports news * StarWatch - Entertainment news NewsWatch sa Tanghali * CrimeWatch - Police report * HealthWatch - Health news * SchoolWatch - School news * WorldWatch - World news * SportsWatch - Sports news * StarWatch - Entertainment news * WeatherWatch - Weather forecast Awards and nominations 'COMGUILD Media Awards' *2018 COMGUILD Media Awards (Best Female News Presenter) - Won (Marigold Haber-Dunca) 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2017 25th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best TV Newscaster) - Won (Jay Esteban) *2017 25th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *15th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program Anchor: Female) - Won (Marigold Haber-Dunca) 'Inding-Indie Short Film Festival' *3rd Inding-Indie Short Film Festival Awards (Most Trusted Media Personality) - Won (Marigold Haber-Dunca) *3rd Inding-Indie Short Film Festival Awards (Most Trusted Media Personality of the Decade) - Won (Jay Esteban) *3rd Inding-Indie Short Film Festival Awards (Most Trusted TV News Program) - Won Anak TV Seal Awards * 2013 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won See also * Janeena Chan - LaserXtreme on Teen Watch :D | Facebook * Janeena Chan - PaoPao Xiaochi on Teen Watch | Facebook * Janeena Chan - Mane Attraction Wigs on Teen Watch! :) | Facebook * Janeena Chan - Noel Bazaar this Christmas on Teen Watch | Facebook * Janeena Chan - Filipina writer for Chicken Soup for the soul, Christmas Magic! | Facebook * Janeena Chan - Parvati!!! Yummy! Just Love it! :) ... on Teen Watch! | Facebook * Janeena Chan - Van Marley on Teen * Janeena Chan - Animal Wonderland on Teen Watch- aired December 14, 2010 | Facebook * Spotlight-PETA Summer Theater Workshop - YouTube * Spotlight-PETA-Shakeapeare - YouTube * Spotlight Shangrila Xmas Tree - YouTube * Spotlight-Cirque Du Soleil.avi - YouTube * Spotlight-MarriotCafe.avi - YouTube * Spotlight Red Box Karaoke.avi - YouTube * Spotlight - Kabigting's Halo-Halo - YouTube * Spotlight Nayong Pilipino - YouTube * Spotlight Memory Lane - YouTube * Spotlight Mequeni Cafe - YouTube * Spotlight NACI - YouTube * Spotlight Pop Junk Love - YouTube * Spotlight Ryuma - YouTube * Spotlight Swensen ice Cream - YouTube * Spotlight New Orleans .avi - YouTube * Spotlight CafeJeepney .avi - YouTube * AMIC_1995_09_14.pdf * Filipinos wait out currency storm. - Free Online Library * ABS-CBN: building bridges in the air. - Free Online Library * CULTURE: Filipino's Hooked on the Tale of a Mexican Girl | Inter Press Service * Gov't keen to privatize seized TV stations. - Free Online Library * ISLANDS HOT TO TROT. - Free Online Library * Philippines TV caught in coin crunch. - Free Online Library * Research and Markets: This Essential Report on Broadcasting in the Philippines is Now Available | Business Wire * Philippines Edition 5 RPN.pdf * Fresh as a marigold | Philstar.com * SV Chua - RPN Newswatch 1972 screenshot (Source: Imelda... | Facebook * SV Chua - Another screenshot of RPN Newswatch (I think... | Facebook * NEWS WATCH JUNIOR EDITION Starring:... - Michael Angelo Capili Libang | Facebook * tag! tag! tag! | Facebook * Joel Gregorio, Eric Eloriaga | Inquirer Lifestyle * stepoutofthelimelight.jpg (JPEG Image, 2400 × 1200 pixels) - Scaled (50%) * Rpn9 (Radio Philippine Network) - Quezon City - Entreprise de radiodiffusion et de production médiatique | Facebook * RPN 9-GMA 7 | Facebook * 31959157_1937470539806907_1072543639793565696_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 768 × 960 pixels) * RPN 9's weekend attractions * Primetime entertainment on RPN 9 * New radio stations for RPN-9 * It's DragonBall year! * One-on-one with Banderas on RPN 9 * What quiz show is still tops after 4 years? * RPN 9 to mark 36th year * Docu-musical or RPN 9's 36th anniversary * New blockbusters from RPN * RPN's Monday primetime shows * RPN 9 launches noontime 'telenovela' * Love, romance on RPN 9 * Saturday viewing on RPN * RPN 9 girds for 37th year fete * MB - 'Doomsdayer' starts filming today - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (11/30/99) * MB - Lana Asanin: Playboy model? - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (08/23/2001) * Solar's new shows on RPN * Moving ahead with new shows * Solar Entertainment to bid for RPN-9 * RPN goes Nationwide Phenomenon * SEARCH FOR RPN 9'S "BOSES" SINGING CINTEST USHERRETTES * RPN-DXDX Boses Tinig Pinoy ends search in GenSan * The Kasama Network turns the corner, gears up for competition * Annual of The Kasama station * RPN-9, The All Sports Destination * RPN's 'Newswatch' relaunches with Erik Espina, Cristina Peczon and Francisco Colayco * RPN reveals ‘Boses Tinig Pinoy’ champs * Leader Network, Sports and Action Network * Network war beginning of Channels 9 * ANO BANG NANGYARI SA CHANNEL 9? * A new network programming thrust for RPN-9 * RPN-9 BRINGS BACK TELENOVELA FEVER VIA “CORAZON SALVAJE” * RPN-9, naging 9TV! Mga bagong programa, antabayanan! * RPN-9 re-brands to 9TV * New 9TV Sked (Request / suggest) * Cabangon-Chua acquiring RPN-9 * 9TV PHILIPPINES: A Refurbished RPN-9 - Changing The Current TV Landscape * New investor vows to turn RPN 9 around * From RPN transform into 9TV starts today on August 23! * CNN Philippines unveils promo posters for revised program lineup * NewsWatch 45th Anniversary Documentary * RPN-9 celebrated on its 55th year with its new shows * 9TV Unleashes Its New Programs this July * Kasama Break The Bank on RPN * RPN 9 presents Kelly dela Cruz as your newest VJ primetime girl * Janeena Chan Gives You ‘E-Extra’ on RPN 9 * RPN 9 will air hit foreign shows at a more current date * RPN 9 poised to rule weekend primetime * Of CNNPH’s Newsroom Junior Edition and Other News Programs for Teens * Aksyon Balita * RPN News and Public Affairs * List of programs broadcast by RPN * List of Philippine television shows References External links * Official Website * NewsWatch on Facebook * NewsWatch on Twitter Category:1970 Philippine television series debuts Category:2012 Philippine television series endings Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine news series Category:Filipino-language television programs Category:English-language television programs Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:RPN News Category:RPN Network shows Category:1970s Philippine television series Category:2010s Philippine television series